


Le disavventure di una saiyan dai capelli rossi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [75]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble con protagonisti Kamhara [la mia Oc] e il cibo.(Fa parte di DBNA).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 1. Cibo piccante.

Cap.1 Dispetti principeschi

Veki scoppiò a ridere, dimenando la coda e passandosi le mani tra i capelli neri, dalle ciocche larghe quattro dita che schizzavano verso l’alto.

Guardava il viso completamente vermiglio della sua sottoposta.

Kamhara ansimava, sentendo la lingua scottare, dimenandosi la coda dalla pelliccia rosa davanti al viso, il sudore le scivolava lungo la pelle. Il calore le fece venire le lacrime agli occhi, mentre i capelli le aderivano alla pelle a causa dei rigagnoli di sudore.

“Non sai proprio sopportare il cibo piccante” scherzò la principessa.

Lory cercò di avvicinarsi con un bicchiere d’acqua, Veki la fermò con una mano.

“No, deve sopportare” ordinò.

[104].


	2. Cap.2 Al mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 2. Ghiacciolo.

Cap.2 Al mare

Kamhara era accomodata sulla sedia a sdraio, indossava degli occhiali da sole.

Leccava avidamente il ghiacciolo alla coca-cola che teneva in mano, goccioline scure le scivolavano all’angolo della bocca.

John la fissava, rosso in volto, dimenando la coda.

Vegeta raggiunse il fratello e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, ghignando.

“Dovresti cercare di nascondere meglio i tuoi pensieri. Noi principi dei saiyan abbiamo un orgoglio da difendere” disse.

Johnny sentì le orecchie fischiare, diventando bollenti.

“Fra-fratellone… Che diamine…” esalò.

“La donna sa di essere provocante, tenerla a bada è più difficile” spiegò Vegeta. Accentuò il ghigno. “ _Tsk_ , vatti a fare un bagno a mare” lo invitò.

[106].


	3. Cap.3 Amicizia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 3. La prima torta.

Cap.3 Amicizia

“Non era davvero possibile che in tutti questi anni tu non avessi mai potuto mangiare una torta.

Trovo davvero inaccettabile come tutti ti trattino e come ti abbiano sfruttato in tutti questi anni, ma non temere. Ora mi occupo io di te, amica mia” disse Elly.

Appoggiò una torta con la panna, ripiena di crema, decorata con delle piccole fragoline, sul tavolo.

“N-non dovevi, è davvero stupenda” disse Kamy. I suoi occhi divennero di un azzurro intenso, mentre congiungeva le mani al petto.

Elly piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia bionda.

“Certo che dovevo. Non bisogna per forza aspettare una festività per mangiarne una” ribatté.

[109].


	4. Cap.4 La figlia di Bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 5. Uva.

Cap.4 La figlia di Bra

Kamy posò le mani sui fianchi e alzò lo sguardo, intravedendo la bambina tra le fronde.

“Dai scendi, tua madre ti sta cercando” la richiamò.

La piccola era intenta ad accarezzare uno scoiattolo che aveva sulla spalla.

“Non mi va, zia” si lamentò. Aveva i capelli mori legati in una coda alta ed una macchia di fango sulla guancia.

“C’è anche la merenda. Non ti piaceva l’uva?” domandò Kamy, muovendo furiosamente la coda dalla spettinata peluria rosa.

Dalyla sbuffò pesantemente.

“Non tanto, preferisco la cioccolata” ammise.

Kamhara ridacchiò.

“Se scendi, magari la convinco a farti un panino con la nutella” promise.

[101].


	5. Cap.5 Consigli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 7. Condividere del cibo con qualcuno.

Cap.5 Consigli

“Sai, non puoi continuare a cucinare per Vegeta. Il tuo fidanzato finirà per essere geloso” disse Crilin.

“Io cucino per tutti i principi, anche per la principessa Veki e la principessa Bulma. Fa parte dei miei compiti” rispose Kamy. Guardava Crilin ai fornelli, intento a girare una frittata, indossava un grembiule rosa.

“Se proprio non puoi farne a meno, almeno ascolta un consiglio. Prova a dividere qualcosa che stai mangiando con John.

Condividere del cibo con qualcuno è un gesto importante e se fatto bene anche romantico” spiegò il saiyan senza naso. “Io ho condiviso con 18 lo stesso ramen quando mi sono dichiarato”.

[104].


	6. Cap.6 Film horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 8. Patatine.

Cap.6 Film horror

“Alza il volume” disse Elly rivolta a Goten, infilandosi in bocca una manciata di patatine.

< Speriamo che Jaden non si svegli proprio ora, sul più bello. Voglio sapere come va a finire > pensò.

“I-io? Il telecomando è lì, nel buio della stanza. Prendilo tu” borbottò Goten, cercando d’infilare la mano nel suo sacchetto.

Kamhara si nascose di più sotto la coperta in cui era avvolta, testa compresa.

“I film terrestri sono veramente spaventosi” gemette.

“Ho capito. Lo prendo io quel telecomando” disse Trunks, dissimulando la voce arrocchita dallo spavento.

Junior, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, sospirò.

< Adulti, con figli, e hanno paura degli horror > pensò.

[109].


	7. Cap.7 Spiegazioni culinarie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 43. Piatto perfetto.

Cap.7 Spiegazioni culinarie

“In un piatto perfetto a tema ‘carne’ ci vuole la senape. Dalyla mette la mostarda ovunque, ma non sa cosa si perde. Quello che commette è quasi un sacrilegio.

Ascolta me, zia, ci vuole la senape” disse Ely. Si sistemò una ciocca di capelli, tinta di rosa, dietro l’orecchio. Il resto della sua lunga capigliatura, formata da setosi capelli lisci, era bionda.

Kamhara si grattò il mento.

“Tu la metti anche su altri alimenti” fece notare.

“Perché ci sta in molti altri cibi, come le patatine. Però in alcuni è opzionale, non così ad esempio per gli hot-dog” spiegò Ely.

[100].


	8. Cap.8 Lasagna vegetariana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 12. Il cibo più strano del mondo.

Cap.8 Lasagna vegetariana

“La lasagna vegetariana? Sei proprio sicuro?” domandò Kamhara, impallidendo.

Jaden si voltò verso di lei e batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Sì, e allora?” domandò. Teneva i capelli biondi legati in una coda, alcune ciocche ne sfuggivano, andando in parte a coprire le sue orecchie aguzze.

“Tua madre come l’ha presa? Insomma, penso sia il cibo più sbagliato e strano del mondo” gemette Kamhara, mentre le sue iridi erano verde prato.

Jaden assottigliò gli occhi e sospirò, sentendo ridacchiare il commerciante dietro il bancone.

“Zia, non puoi fare questo ragionamento ogni volta” borbottò.

“Le lasagne sono le lasagne” gemette Kamy.

[102].


	9. Cap.9 Mikado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 21. “Solo un morso”.  
> Seguito di Cap.5 Consigli.

Cap.9 Mikado

Johnny trattenne il fiato, mentre il suo viso era a due dita da quello di Kamhara, che gli il mikado che teneva in bocca, stretto tra i denti.

“Non c’è n’è bisogno, finiscilo pure tu” esalò.

Kamy lo fece ondeggiare e mosse la testa, mugolando, invogliandolo.

“Solo un morso” bofonchiò.

John chiuse gli occhi e ne addentò l’altra parte, lo sgranocchiarono fino a sfiorarsi le labbra a vicenda.

Johnny si ritirò, rosso in volto, mentre Kamhara gli sorrideva.

< Spero funzioni per dimostrargli il mio amore, come diceva Crilin > pensò quest’ultima. Alcune ciocche vermiglie le erano finite davanti al viso.

“Buono” mormorò John.

[104].


	10. Cap.10 Vita da terrestre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Cibo indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 80. “A pranzo solo un panino… per fortuna che c’è la mia Fiesta”.

Cap.10 Vita da terrestre

“A pranzo solo un panino… per fortuna che c’è la mia Fiesta” disse Kamhara, addentando il dolcino. Si era sporcata le labbra di cioccolato, e mugolò sentendo il sapore in bocca.

“Smetterai mai di citare le pubblicità, zia?” domandò May, intenta a guidare la macchina seduta al fianco della saiyan.

“Non è colpa mia se ti restano in testa, anche più di cose importanti” borbottò Kamy. Con un morso finì la fiesta, infilando la cartaccia in tasca. “Certo che le fanno sempre più piccole” si lamentò.

“Il prezzo, però, al massimo aumenta. Però vale per tutto zia” ribatté May, sorpassando un’altra auto.

[102].


End file.
